<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with great power comes great responsibility by strze_lec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296107">with great power comes great responsibility</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strze_lec/pseuds/strze_lec'>strze_lec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Resident (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strze_lec/pseuds/strze_lec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weren’t you supposed to finish at ten?”<br/>“Yeah, but the ambulance brought an emergency bypass before I left and you know no one does it better than me.”<br/>“Oh, no,” she chides playfully, “in this bed, there’s no more space left. Your ego needs to sleep on the floor.”<br/>“I cannot hear you over the blues I listened to in the OR.”<br/>She chuckles at the self-satisfaction in his voice. “So that’s how you do yourself good when I’m not around?”<br/>“Fortunately I have you around often enough I don’t need to figure out how to <i>do myself good</i> on my own.”<br/>“It’s quite an elaborate way to tell me I’m all you need, but I’ll take that.”</p><p>Following events of the latest episode (4x04), Mina and August get a chance to talk... and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AJ Austin/Mina Okafor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with great power comes great responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>What. On. Earth! </i><br/>As much as I'm <i>living</i> because Minator is canon, part of me still cannot believe it happened. It's especially difficult as in four episodes we already got a morning scene, a fighting scene, a looooong kiss and <i> a proposal!</i> So, I know I still owe you the second chapter of <i>tease me, you are the one</i>, but somehow the good vibes made me write this piece. Also, I still haven't figured out how I am gonna fit my pre-canon fics with the canon storyline.</p><p>(Which, of course, didn't stop me from adding <i>teeny-tiny</i> reference to the conversation Minator had in <i>tease me, you are the one</i>. Girls just wanna have fun, okay?)</p><p>Enjoy and remember - with great power comes great responsibility!<br/>(so re-naming the character <i>in the season four</i> is not an option! Yes, I'll die on that hill, it's August, not Andre and if you need a reference, check 3x08, 18:25, the award says it all~)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's rustling behind her, a lullaby of undressing, one that doesn't hold the heated urgency of a sexual nature, but intimacy nonetheless: shirt being pulled off from a nape, belt being quietly opened and pants carefully dropping to the floor. It's a song of seeking well-deserved sleep, the comfort of the bed, and lover's arms.</p><p>The man behind her folds the jeans–Mina knows they're jeans because she has seen him wearing them in the morning–and puts them on the dresser nearby, focused on stopping the metal part from joining the wooden surface too loud. She appreciates the effort, even though she woke up as soon as the spare key–AJ's key as of today's evening–turned the lock open. It's been a while since she heard the little <em> click! </em>happening without her interference, but the spark of warmth bursting to life in the pit of her stomach surpassed every doubt if leaving the key in his locker was a good idea. Truth be told, after what she did today, there probably wasn't much she could have still rushed, but it occurred to her that giving him the key to her apartment might be one of those things.</p><p>The echo of soft steps in the living room convinced her further that August Jeremiah Austin is a man of many assets, one of them being surprisingly adjustable to whatever she proposes, no matter if that’s <em> an actual proposal, </em>pizza night, or having unlimited access to her apartment.</p><p>Okay, perhaps part of the trick this time did the note saying: <em> Inside may or may not wait for you better snacks than donuts</em>.</p><p>Yes, she did call herself a snack. No, she has no regrets whatsoever.</p><p>The thought makes her lip curl upward and Mina blinks her eyes until fog from her previous nap disappears and she looks at the dimly lit room, the glow coming from the lamp located next to the bedroom’s door. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recognizes leaving it on as she went to the shower and then forgot to switch it off, but what gets more of her attention at the moment is a male shadow on the wall she’s facing. Apparently, AJ halted his movements, holding something in his hands, but Mina’s view from her current position is limited–she's laying half on her side, half on her stomach, hugging the pillow underneath her head. She could turn around and investigate, but decides otherwise, fighting the impulse in order to entertain another curiosity–of learning how he’s going to behave around her sleeping form.</p><p>Not that she thinks he would do something wrong or crazy, it’s just that the fact of being able to observe–well, of sorts–his doings, while he doesn’t know he’s being watched, holds an appeal she cannot properly name. She used to do that at work too, before they got together, keeping an eye on him during seemingly random moments like when he was choosing music for surgery–and making faces to himself while scrolling through a playlist–or preparing his coffee–four seconds of pouring milk, one flat spoon of sugar and the first sip ending with the slightest grin. It simply… mattered, still matters, to know him when he’s just himself; only AJ and no one else.</p><p>Her chance comes right away, as there is the sound of a phone being placed on the nightstand, then the room goes dark within a swift <em> snap! </em> of the switch and it’s her clue to close her eyes and even her breath if she wants her conscious state to remain uncovered.</p><p>The mattress dips under his weight and she can feel his hand on the curve of her hip, slow caress moving down her back and when she realizes what he’s doing she has to bite down a chuckle, as August tries to find the end of the blanket she’s cocooned in and begins unwrapping her to gain an inch or two of the cover for himself. She needs to give him that–his proceedings are cautious, delicate–he’s really keen on not disturbing her peace.</p><p>Once he managed to grab the sheet for himself, Mina feels more than hears him shift the spare pillow closer to hers, but that’s not the only thing moving–he angles his legs to hers and his arm sneaks around her waist as he brings his body flush with her own. <em> People love to spoon, huh? </em></p><p>Yes, they do. Especially AJ.</p><p>The rustling hush and as quiet of the night returns, his content sigh vibrates in the air with an additional layer of significance, one she didn’t expect, but finds herself enjoying the final outcome.</p><p>Yet, what she finds herself enjoying even more, is the kiss at the back of her neck and how he presses his forehead to the place just kissed, following with a tighter hug around her waist. In her mind’s eye, he’s having his eyelids tightly shut and his lips are bent into a sleepy smile.</p><p>The embrace lasts several seconds until he relaxes and with a bit of additional nuzzling of his nose on her skin, AJ settles into his previous position. </p><p>And Mina?</p><p>Mina should have already familiarized herself with the openly affectionate nature of her boyfriend instead of causing herself a literal arrhythmia–with her heart skipping a beat and its pulse rising at the same time–in response to his ministrations, but in her defense… Well, he’s just awfully adorable, how is she supposed to stop herself from swooning over him, when he’s telling her all the sweet words he likes to whisper in her ear with a simple hug?</p><p>
  <em> I’m glad I’m finishing the day with you in my arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You are my favorite person, you know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Waking up next to you is the highlight of my morning routine. </em>
</p><p>It’s humanly impossible to remain unaffected when he’s showering her with all the cherish and adoration; the mix causes her oxytocin levels to go overboard and swamp her bloodstream with warmth spreading further and faster with each pump of the organ causing her trouble. Since her normal lucidity is gone, she also began referring to the heart as the center of emotion. Great.</p><p>Oh, she has proposed to him this morning.</p><p>And he agreed on the spot.</p><p>They’re both far gone, aren’t they?</p><p>Choosing against more dwelling into the subject –at least before she will come to more ridiculous conclusions–she whispers, “Hey,” and threads her fingers with his underneath the covers.</p><p>“Hey,” he answers in a soft voice, squeezing her palm. “I’ve got a tip there may or may not be some snacks.”</p><p>Mina snorts, but a smile is gracing her lips. “Even if there are, it’s not wise to eat so late at night.”</p><p>“Come on, it’s only after midnight.”</p><p>Did she sleep for so long? Initially, she wanted to wait for him and deliver the promised snack time, yet she caught herself dozing off on top of the bed’s covers half past nine, so eventually she gave up, took off the bathrobe, and just got under the sheets. August was right about today’s being a rollercoaster and even though she had some time to prepare for its revelations, the whole ride–with its highs and lows–tired her more than she would like to admit.</p><p>“Weren’t you supposed to finish at ten?” Intrigued, she turns slightly in his arms. It results in changing their position a little bit, bringing them more to lay on their sides.</p><p>“Yeah, but the ambulance brought an emergency bypass before I left and you know no one does it better than me.”</p><p>“<em>Oh, no</em>,” she chides playfully, “in this bed, there’s no more space left. Your ego needs to sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“I cannot hear you over the blues I listened to in the OR.”</p><p>She chuckles at the self-satisfaction in his voice. “So that’s how you do yourself good when I’m not around?”</p><p>It’s AJ’s turn to chuckle and he pulls up their joined hands from the innocent zone of her abdomen toward the more questionable area under her breasts, where his thumb begins drawing smooth lines on her nightgown. “Fortunately I have you around often enough I don’t need to figure out how to <em> do myself good </em> on my own.”</p><p>“It’s quite an elaborate way to tell me I’m all you need, but I’ll take that.”</p><p>August bites Mina lightly behind her ear, pushing a knee between her legs for a better effect. “Someone there is in a splendid mood. Did me using the little gift you left me had something to do with this or you just had a good nap, huh?”</p><p>“You may never know,” she says casually. </p><p>“Actually....” He mutters back as he shifts his weight more on the right arm, which gives him the support needed to freely reach the patch of skin he set himself on. Using the gained mobility, he drops his lips to the small wound he left moments before and marks it with a suckling kiss, profoundly aware of what it will do to Mina. “I’m quite keen on knowing what humors my woman.”</p><p>She sighs and he smiles, lowering to leave a kissing trace on the column of her neck. </p><p>“Oh, great knowledge comes with a great responsibility...” She denies him a straightforward explanation, yet angles her head to give him better access to her body.</p><p>Busy with his new task, he doesn’t answer right away, but when he does, his voice carries on the raspy chuckle. “Baby, it’s <em> with great power comes great responsibility </em>.”</p><p>His next bite is left close to her nape, followed by a hot blow of air, causing a tingling sensation to run down her spine. But two can play this game and that’s exactly what Mina does, teasing him by rocking her hips back and forth.</p><p>Astray thought in the back of her mind asks if perhaps that’s why people love to spoon; one minute they’re cuddling, the next one it’s a middle of a makeout session. Who wouldn’t like it?</p><p>He grunts lowly, just before she says a little breathless, “Oh, <em> shut up. </em> I heard people say that.”</p><p>“It’s a quote from Spiderman, a movie <em> you haven’t seen,</em>” he meets her movements halfway, too eager himself to hold back. “You can’t win this one.”</p><p>“Hmmm, let me think,” Mina drags out the words, trying to untangle their hands to mess her palm into his curls, but he holds her hand in the place as a man set on the mission.</p><p>Though, she wouldn’t be Mina Okafor if she didn’t get her way, so she frees her hand from under the pillow and scratches the skin of his skull in a reprimand, which probably only inspires him more to continue the lovely assault on her neck.</p><p>Six, seven heartbeats into the fake consideration, there is still a molecule in her wanting to pretend she’s thinking about… whatever they are talking about, but the knee he brought between her thighs moves up, giving her joke of thrusts a new meaning. A new angle.</p><p>The angle that takes her attention off the jabbs for a moment and focuses it on shoving his leg just a little bit higher, <em>just a bit</em>, so she could get the friction right, <em>a</em> <em>little higher</em>, so she could relieve the tension building up deep in her abdomen. It may be an aftermath of a highly stressful day because she finds herself growing restless faster than she would otherwise.</p><p>That and <em> oh, </em> the fact all her sensory receptors are drowning in the feeling of having his body wrapped all around her, the soft, the hairy, <em> the hard </em> parts touching her while only the satin nightgown separates their skin.</p><p>“<em>AJ…!”   </em></p><p>Hearing her own moan in her ears makes Mina realize she was supposed to use her throat for other purposes than crying out his name, like for example, finishing the sentence she started. “Of course I can. You still don’t know if a two-hour nap isn’t better than you,” she gets out, but her voice is hoarse with arousal, taking some of the wittiness away.</p><p>AJ just chuckles darkly, commenting on her highly composed state. “<em>Oh, </em>I’ve got evidence it isn’t.”</p><p>It takes some time...</p><p>and an amazingly rough kiss on her neck, one she would have to cover with a handful of concealer if not for her glorious black skin…</p><p>and August shifting his arm beneath her armpit to shove his hand under her nightdress and gather her breast in his palm, mold the warm weight as he pleases…</p><p>and multiple gasping groans coming from both of them…</p><p>for the air in the room to vibrate with his next inquiry.</p><p>“Was the proof satisfactory?”</p><p>“<em>Mhmmm, </em>” she murmurs, the point of the whole conversation lost on her.</p><p>May be added–rightfully so since she’s having her man working her up <em> really good, </em> and even though the position doesn’t allow her for much exploring on her own, well, <em> screw that</em>, she can be his discovery as long as he continues rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Moreover, with each push, brushing his clothed erection on her barely covered ass, driving her crazy with need.</p><p>Damn, this spooning thing is a real deal. How come before AJ she didn’t like it at all?</p><p>The man in question finally–<em>finally </em>–lets their clasped hands lower underneath the thin material, moving right to her oversensitive clit, the tiny bud being so wound up, she can swear, she could almost come just from the extra friction combined with the angle he’s already giving her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, baby, </em>no panties?” August grunts into her ear, when his finger finds her wet slit and no material underneath.</p><p>Mina lets out a high pitched sigh, leaving his palm to curl her hand around his bicep as he starts drawing painstakingly slow circles around the nub. “I promised you a snack, didn’t I?” She teases with a sultry smile he cannot see, but definitely hears in her tone.</p><p>In response he increases the strength of his thrusts, dragging out more breathless cries out of the beautiful, naughty mouth of his girlfriend. “Oh, I’m having a snack in the morning. Right now I intend to get a treat.”</p><p>His digit increases the tempo and in some way, she doesn’t know how on earth, he still manages to leave wet kisses under her ear, groaning hoarsely, “<em>F</em><em>uck</em>, Mina, <em> baby</em>, you’re so wet for me. <em>So sexy. </em>I can’t wait to be inside you.”</p><p>“<em>Ahh, </em> don’t. Wait. I want you in. <em> Now</em>,” she twists her head far enough to reach out for his lips, but he denies her a kiss, leaving a peck on her cheek instead.</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“<em>Mhmm, now. </em>”</p><p>“<em>Hmm</em>, you sure it’s me you want and not getting back to the great nap of yours?” he provokes her, still refusing to give her a proper kiss by kissing all the places he can except her lips.</p><p>Mina gives him an unhappy grunt in retort to both his words and attitude. “What?” She opens up her eyes–honestly, not even sure when she closed them.</p><p>“You know, you’ve said you were in such a good mood ‘cause you had a great nap, so <em> you know, </em> I was just thinking, maybe I should let you get back to sleep if you like it so,” his finger slows down its ministrations.</p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare </em>stop now,” she moves her left hand to cup the side of his face, making him focus on what she’s saying.</p><p>“<em>Why not? </em>” he teases, sending her a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Because<em> with great power comes great responsibility</em>,” she mutters right before she crushes her lips to his, silencing this <em>s</em><em>tupid mouth </em> of his. When their lung capacity ends and they both need to come up for air, she bites down on her lip, looks at him from under her eyelashes, and adds, “And since <em> your power </em> got me hot and bothered, it’s <em> your responsibility </em> to <em> make me come</em>.”</p><p>In the muted glow coming from the window behind them, she watches as his grin deepens, sharpens, and before she knows it, they’re kissing passionately again and his skillful finger does a good job bringing her up the orgasm hill in record time.</p><p>After that, everything happens faster than she cares to remember: her hand wanders to his crotch, taking his member out of the confines of his boxers and circling the <em> hard </em> shape with her palm, AJ kisses her like a madman, while his own fingers lower to her opening and he pushes them inside <em> oh fuck</em>. She loves his hands, <em> ahhh </em> she really does, and how he still flicks his thumb over her clit and her back arch, and <em> yes, yes </em> her hand moves up and down his penis, in the same frantic tempo his digits hit <em> the very soft spot </em> inside her.</p><p>She feels like he’s everywhere, everywhere aside that one place <em> she really needs him, </em> so she shoves her bottom as far as she can and guides him inside her. AJ figures out her intention and to Mina’s surprise, he withdraws his thigh from between hers.</p><p>“Close your legs,” he mutters when she sends him a questioning look over her shoulder. “And do me a favor,” he catches her lips in a quick kiss as he covers her hand on his member, “<em>touch yourself for me. </em>”</p><p>Too high to argue, Mina does as told and returns to her sideways position, her legs squeezed together and as her fingers reach the sensitive nub, the tip of his erection touches her vagina, moving back and forth her opening. She arches her back as far as she can, not really in the mood to wait.</p><p>“Are you going to <em> finally</em>–”</p><p>She doesn’t get to end her grumpy quip as she feels him thrust, a single movement bringing him all the way in and there’s no chance in hell she could keep that desperate moan to herself.</p><p>“Were you saying?” August teases her in return, leaving a peck on her shoulder and running his palm up and down her thigh, giving her time to adjust to his member. He remains still for a while, kissing every place he can reach, but when she doesn’t move and just breathes deeply longer than usual, he gets worried.</p><p>“<em>Shit, baby, </em> too rough?”</p><p>“No,” Mina answers immediately, her voice holding signs of awe. “It’s just... <em> fuck</em>, this position is tight,” she snorts lightly, fully aware that after what she will say, she’s never going to hear the end of this, “it feels like you’re poking my stomach.”</p><p>AJ chuckles voicelessly. “Why, thank you. I admit,” his fingers draw random lines on her skin, “the mother nature was quite generous when she decided to give me this amazing dick, but you know–<em>great power, great responsibility. </em>”</p><p>Mina… Mina just can’t. She bursts out cackling at the self-praise note in his tone and that fit makes her relax enough to move her hips experimentally, which turns both her laughing and his smirk into a groan of pleasure. Not wasting any time and assured his lover is on board, AJ presses his hand flat on her leg and begins rocking his hips.</p><p>
  <em> And it’s good. </em>
</p><p>Even though all she can control are her own movements of her fingers, she can feel her orgasm approaching, as soon enough AJ drops the easy game of thrust and grabbing a handful of her flesh, quickens his pace. The room fills with their pants–her breathless cries and his grunted moans–squeaking of the bed and sloppy wet sounds of their bodies joining together.</p><p>
  <em> It’s so fucking good, she never wants him to stop. </em>
</p><p>Mina doesn’t know what pushes her off the edge, maybe it’s the litany of <em> fuck, baby, you are so tight, so good, so hot, I can’t believe you’re mine, Mina, you’re my muse, my biggest treasure, come for me baby, I’ll catch you, I know you’re close </em>whispered in her ear, or maybe it’s how he’s hitting her G spot at the same time as she rubs her clit, or maybe it’s how she feels him chase his own release and moan her name in voice making her toes curl, or perhaps it’s all of it or none at all.</p><p>But she knows she feels herself coming and <em> oooh, AJ! </em> her walls are clenching on his member and <em> mm, there, yes, please </em> waves of pleasure take her mind away <em> oh, yes, fuck, AJ, yesss, mmm… </em> Her lips seek his without her recognition and she takes and gives and <em> moans into his mouth </em>when the aftershocks still rock her insides.</p><p>She senses he’s close, <em> just almost there like she was </em> and she reaches her hand to tug on his hair. Then slams her lips on his and bites his bottom lip and choosing it’s his turn to curl his toes, says, “<em>Are you coming for me too? I want you to come inside me.” </em></p><p>AJ captures her mouth before she even has a chance to close them and kisses her desperately, muffing his moans as he finishes with the last couple of thrusts. After a moment, he parts their lips and while he’s looking at her with hooded eyes, he sighs. “You’re amazing.”</p><p>Mina smiles a silly smile at him in return. “Why, thank you. I admit, the mother nature was quite generous–” she parodies him, but gets cut by another one of his kisses.</p><p>“Sass,” he chides her playfully once they’re done.</p><p>Mina’s grin widens and she threads their fingers back together, taking his hand from her thigh and wraps his arm around her waist, bringing them back into the originally spooning position. Besides being absolutely remarkable, her orgasm made her feel pleasantly tired and cozy, so truth be told, she’s feeling anything but in the mood to bother herself with the mess they’re going to find once their bodies separate.</p><p>“This is nice,” she hears him say as he nuzzles his nose in the back of her head.</p><p>“Yeah,” she agrees and closes her eyes.</p><p><em> This is nice. </em> </p><p>Serene too. </p><p>Homey?</p><p>She didn’t give it much thought when she dug out the spare key from her locker, she simply wanted to surprise him a little bit, show him that despite her previously businesslike attitude toward the proposal, she considers their relationship important, essential in her life. She asked him to share her life with her and he didn’t hesitate, <em> even though they’ve been a couple for five minutes</em>, so giving him access to her personal space felt only fair to honor what he was ready to do for her. </p><p>Funny thing, as much as Mina wasn't especially keen on having her boyfriends around her place, having August there isn't a sacrifice at all. She wants him here.</p><p>“Hey, Mina,” he says gently and it sounds somewhat vulnerable.</p><p>“Yeah?” she answers, her voice more sleepy than she expected it to be.</p><p>“Tell me again.”</p><p>“Tell you what again?”</p><p>He’s silent for a few heartbeats, “what you told me today.”</p><p>What she told him today? She told him a lot of things today. Starting from <em> marry me </em> in the morning, through <em> that puts us both at risk and I refuse to do that </em> during the day, to end the afternoon with… Oh. <em> Oh. </em></p><p>She feels like shaking her head, but not in a reprimand, just because… there are so many sides to this man, yet all of them manage to drive her crazy–sometimes with anger, but usually with this sweet feeling blossoming in her chest right now. A mix of fascination, respect, desire, adoration, care… </p><p>
  <em> Love. </em>
</p><p>Mina grins to herself. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” and she’s sure he’s smiling, too.</p><p>Unable to stop herself, she jokes, “If you have any sappy wishes, go on, the oxytocin high will wear off soon,” then squeezes his hand.</p><p>AJ chuckles. “I don’t, but I’ll tell you a secret: I like being sappy with you.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>A minute or two passes, but the quiet of the night covers them like an additional blanket, making even their breaths hushed and when August speaks up again, she realizes she has started dozing off.</p><p>“You know I won’t let you get deported, right? I don’t care what it will take.”</p><p>Mina sighs defeated because she hoped to forget about this issue just for tonight. She fought her battles today, tried to find a solution, and until her meeting with the lawyer from the immigration center, there really isn’t anything else she can do, as she used all the available options coming to her mind.</p><p>“AJ, that’s not that easy, you know it, I know it, it’s just–”</p><p>“I’m serious,” he hugs her tighter, “I reached out to my cousin on my mother’s side, he works in an immigration foundation, they also run an immigration help center and there’s only a margin number of people they couldn’t get a visa. They have lawyers specializing in winning cases charged with fraudulent marriage and they rarely lose. He was busy and couldn’t talk for long, but he asked me to call tomorrow,” and after an inhale, he adds, “We can make it work, Mina.”</p><p>“Did you wait to tell me this after sex so I wouldn’t get mad?”</p><p>He hesitates. “Not really... I forgot about it and it popped up in my mind now. <em> Are you </em> mad?”</p><p>She sighs again, deciding for the truth, “No, I’m not. Well, I would want to be, but I’m aware I’m in a situation where I cannot fuss over any resources… But we are <em> both </em>going to be present during that call.”</p><p>“Of course,” he kisses his neck. “Mina, it’s going to be okay.”</p><p>And probably for the first time today, she truly lets her guard drop and feel the fear hiding in the corners of her mind.</p><p>“Is it?” she asks, her voice small.</p><p>AJ instantly rises on his elbow to gain a better view of her face. “Hey, <em> honey, </em> look at me,” and she does, though reluctantly, “I <em> promise </em> you, you won’t ever leave the United States against your will.”</p><p>“Promise is a strong word,” she mutters, giving him an insecure glance.</p><p>“That’s why I used it,” he lowers his lips to her temple, marking her skin with a long, assured kiss. “I promise. <em> Okay? </em>”</p><p>“<em>Okay,</em>” Mina drops her gaze for a second to lift it up with something akin to a smile. “Okay.”</p><p>In return, she receives his loving stare and a wide grin of his own, a sight she lets herself bask in like in sunrays. Moving her chin up, she peeks at him intently and–damn the mushiness–he understands without words, sharing his lips with her one more time.</p><p>“So, I’m going to grab you a wet towel to clean up, and then we’re off to sleep?” he questions when they separate.</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>“Am I still getting a snack in the morning?”</p><p>“You may or may not…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, with great power comes great responsibility, so since you have a power to leave a comment... you know what to do. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>